Incenso de violeta
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Era o cheiro dela mesmo. x HARRY POTTER/PANSY PARKINSON, presente para Narcisa Le Fay x


**Sumário: **Era o cheiro dela mesmo.

**Harry Potter não me pertence.**

**Essa fanfic não foi betada, então perdoe os erros.**

**Presente para Narcisa Le Fay, de muito tempo atrás.**

* * *

><p><strong>Incenso de Violeta<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>O incenso de violeta tem o poder de despertar os sentidos afrodisíacos e ainda, ajuda a estimular a autoconfiança. Invista neles caso esteja precisando dessas coisas em sua vida<em>".

(texto encontrado aleatoriamente em h t t p : / / www . blogdalazinha . com /2010/06/saiba-sobre-as-fragrancias-dos-incensos. html)

* * *

><p>O cheiro de incenso que impregnava a sala da Professora Trelawney confundia seus sentidos. Eram tantos incensos que tornava o ar denso e a mente inebriada diante do odor forte e enjoativo. Cheiros tão fortes quanto este costumavam deixar Harry com uma espécie de fraqueza, fazendo sua pressão cair e uma dor de cabeça dos infernos tomar o lugar de seus pensamentos normais.<p>

Por que estava ali mesmo?

Ah sim, algo sobre uma profecia que a professora fizera sobre ele e algo sobre conversar com os alunos. Justo naquela sala, naquela aula.

Ron era quem falava. As pessoas queriam ouvir Harry Potter, mas Harry Potter não sabia falar. Não _queria_ falar. Então ficou escondido no final da sala, encarando as pessoas.

E então seus olhos se encontraram com os dela.

Os cabelos escuros ultrapassavam os ombros, o nariz arrebitado estava torcido por causa do tédio e ela parecia estar mais interessada em analisar o jovem à sua frente que em qualquer coisa que estivesse sendo falado – talvez porque ele era Harry Potter, enquanto o orador era um Weasley pobretão.

Sentiu-se de repente irritado com a menina à sua frente e estreitou os olhos, recebendo um sorrisinho cínico em resposta. Por que, afinal, eles deveriam explicar algumas coisas sobre a guerra justamente para uma aula com Slytherins? Não era como se eles estivessem ouvindo, de qualquer forma. Aliás, por que logo _eles_ deveriam voltar à Hogwarts e fazer isso?

Certo, Neville, Luna, Ginny e tantos outros que tiveram participações efetivas na guerra voltaram também para explicar aos alunos as mudanças e tratar de explicar que como o novo governo trabalharia. E, claro, eles foram escolhidos por serem peças importantes na guerra, além de serem jovens, o que fazia os outros estudantes confiarem e se identificarem com eles.

Mas para isso havia Hermione. Ela com certeza daria conta de todas as suas aulas _e _explicar às classes o que estava acontecendo no novo governo e a mudança de leis. Ela dava conta de Hogwarts sozinha agora, já que nem ele ou Ron ou qualquer um de seus amigos retornara. Então, por que não ela?

(_alguma coisa relacionada a estudos e ao fato de eles não estarem fazendo nada retornou à sua memória, junto do olhar indignado da amiga que o forçava a fazer tudo o que não queria_)

De repente, os olhos negros de Pansy se desviaram para outra coisa e Harry acordou de seus pensamentos. O sinal distante indicava uma troca de aulas e o menino-que-sobreviveu percebeu que havia sim passado metade daquela aula perdido em suas reflexões e nos olhos da ex-namorada de Draco Malfoy.

Sentiu um arrepio em sua espinha, por razão nenhuma, e de repente Ron apareceu ao seu lado, com uma cara emburrada.

Harry forçou um sorriso e uma piada:

"Meus parabéns. Você acabou de falar para uma sala cheia de Slytherins e não disse um comentário inapropriado. Hermione vai ficar orgulhosa".

O rosto de Ron se contorceu em uma careta de desgosto.

"Cale a boca. É exaustivo falar com quem não te respeita ou não quer te ouvir".

"Ora, então você deveria simplesmente ficar mudo".

O comentário surgiu tão repentinamente que fez os dois pularem. Ao lado deles, com um sorriso maroto e olhar malicioso, estava Pansy Parkinson. Ela encarou o ruivo com desdém diante do pequeno xingamento que ele lhe deu antes de fixar os olhos em Harry, mais uma vez.

"Então o menino-que-sobreviveu realmente veio, não? Ora, que gracinha. Uma pena que não falou. O que foi? A guerra comeu sua língua ou será que foram meus olhos?"

Harry sentiu seu rosto esquentar, mesmo que não soubesse dizer se por raiva ou vergonha.

"Não sei do que está falando, Parkinson".

A jovem apenas levantou as sobrancelhas, como se não acreditasse.

"Claro que não, Potter, claro que não".

Ela se encaminhou à porta, passando pelos dois e fazendo questão de trombar em Ron, e o cheiro de violeta atingiu Harry em cheio. Por um momento, pensou que fosse o perfume da garota, mas logo mudou de ideia. Era um odor mais parecido com incenso, enjoativo e meio nebuloso. Não sabia exatamente como explicar, mas ele parecia sair de uma fumaça que pairava no ar, impregnando-se na roupa e na mente, diferente do cheiro de um ser humano.

"Cara, eu ainda odeio essa vaca".

Ron comentou ao seu lado, mas Harry não ouviu. Respirou fundo, o cheiro ainda preso em suas narinas, fazendo-o suspirar de maneira irritada.

"E eu odiei esse incenso de violeta".

Ron o encarou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

"Cara, não tem nenhum incenso de violeta queimando".

"Oh".

Então era o cheiro dela mesmo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.: **Ficou um pouco confuso, mas a ideia é iniciar um relacionamento com o Harry e com a Pansy logo depois da guerra. Eu queria fazer alguma coisa relacionada à aula de Adivinhação, simplesmente porque eu gosto XD Sem falar que é uma aula que a Pansy entende e o Harry não.

A ideia principal é Harry explicar sobre o novo governo e sobre as coisas que ocorreram durante a guerra para os estudantes, para que eles se interessem por política, pois seriam eles os próximos a governar e trabalhar no Ministério. Mas como o Harry e o Ron não voltaram para Hogwarts em 99, achei que essa era a única maneira de aproximar o Harry e da Pansy em uma aula de Adivinhação que continha incensos.

Bizarro, eu sei. Mas eu faço tudo pela Cissa. E o meu conceito de Harry/Pansy é bem simples: é inevitável. Seja eles ficarem juntos ou seja gostar desse casal. E eu gosto desse casal. Bastante.

Maior que uma drabble, com certeza, mas quis fazer meu melhor para a minha Berward! x3

**Reviews?**


End file.
